The Black Cauldron/Credits
Original Opening Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles *"The Black Cauldron" Ending Credits *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Directed by: Ted Berman, Richard Rich *Producer: Joe Hale *Executive Producer: Ron Miller *Based on the Chronicles of Prydain Series by: Lloyd Alexander *Story: David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale *Music: Elmer Bernstein *Starring the Voice Talents of: **Grant Bardsley as Taran **Susan Sheridan and Marisa Leal as Eilonwy **Freddie Jones as Dallben **Nigel Hawthrone as Fflewddur **Arthur Malet as King Eldilleg **John Byner as Gurgi and Doli **Lindsay Rich, Brandon Call and Gregory Levinson as Fairfolk **Eda Reiss Merin as Orddu **Adele Malis Morey as Orwen **Billie Hayes as Orgoch **Phil Fondacaro as Creeper **Henchmen: Peter Renaday, James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Jack Laing **And John Hurt as The Horned King *Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney *Prologue Narrated by: John Huston *Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco *Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield *Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales *Layout Styling: Mike Hodgson *Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III *Color Styling: James Coleman *Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson *Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas *Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun *Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen *Production Manager: Don Hahn *Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton *Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson *Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough *Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine *Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula *Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy *Re-Recorded at: International Recording *Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Production, Inc. *Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway *Orchestrations by: Peter Bernstein *Music Editor: Kathy Durning *Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton *Supervising Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth *Music Preparation: Norman Corey *Music Contractor: Regnal Hall *Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios *Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff *Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt *Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo *Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetical Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White *Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding *Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn *Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete *Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale *Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer *Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff *Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi *Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella *Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police *Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan *Title Design: Ed Garbert *Publicist: Howard E. Green *Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny *Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha *Still Camera: Dave Spencer *Art Props: Dale Alexander *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *No. 27724 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *Color by Technicolor® *© Copyright MCMLXXXV Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1990 Re-issue Opening Logos *Touchstone Pictures Opening Titles *"Taran and the Magic Cauldron" Ending Credits *Story: Vance Gerry *Music: Elmer Bernstein *Starring the Voice Talents of: **Wayne Robson as Taran **Russi Taylor as Eilonwy **Freddie Jones as Dallben **Terence McGovern as Fflewddur **Arthur Malet as King Eldilleg **Bob Newhart as Gurgi **Joe Pesci as Doli **Fairfolk: Brandon Call **Kathleen Freeman as Orddu **Mitzi McCall as Orwen **Joan Gerber as Orgoch **Phil Fondacaro as Creeper **Henchmen: Will Ryan, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Tony Anselmo **And John Hurt as The Horned King *Prologue Narrated by: Bernard Fox *Animators: Andreas Deja, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco *Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield *Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales *Layout Styling: Mike Hodgson *Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III *Color Styling: James Coleman *Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson *Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog *Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun *Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen *Production Manager: Don Hahn *Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton *Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson *Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough *Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine *Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula *Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy *Re-Recorded at: International Recording *Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Production, Inc. *Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway *Orchestrations by: Peter Bernstein *Music Editor: Kathy Durning *Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton *Supervising Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth *Music Preparation: Norman Corey *Music Contractor: Regnal Hall *Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios *Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff *Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt *Additional Story Contributions: Burny Mattinson, Doug Lefler *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo *Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetical Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White *Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding *Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn *Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete *Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale *Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer *Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff *Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi *Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella *Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police *Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan *Title Design: Ed Garbert *Publicist: Howard E. Green *Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny *Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha *Still Camera: Dave Spencer *Art Props: Dale Alexander *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *No. 30198 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *Color by Technicolor® *© Copyright MCMLXXXV, MCMXC The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits